Talk:Foul Feast
looks like a orc eating marshmallows with a bbq fork user: citrus maximus :Heh, you're right! --Gimmethegepgun 10:34, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Holy crap that's hilarious--Cursed Condemner 18:47, 2 August 2007 (CDT) N/Mo with Martyr ?? Jahora 21:38, 4 August 2007 (CDT) People rarely use Matyr could be interesting with Shadow Sanctuary on a N/A This skill sucks and useless. No reason to use this when Angorodon's Gaze is there. P A R A S I T I C 06:50, 30 November 2007 (UTC) is there any attribute point data available? Metalmiser 19:09, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't know how to edit it and if there's a 'official' editing policy for skills, but below is the progression from 0 to 16. Wesley 11:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yay, though seriously true. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:56, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Progression This is rubbish u need loads of conditions on u for good steal but with angrodons u only need 1 for a better attack. :I agree...this skill is somehow inferior to angorodon's... — Zerpha The Improver 23:09, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, this badly needs a LAME tag in comparison to Angorodon's. Let's see... needs many conditions on self to get high steal, max steal isn't far below Angorodon's normal steal, Angorodon's costs less if they have a condition, and has half the recharge too. Yup. This skill phails --Gimmethegepgun 04:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Needs to be moar like Blood Drinker imo. (T/ ) 23:38, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Personally, I don't like Blood Drinker's 2s cast and prefer signet of agony for a self bleed skill. If it were 1/4 or 1/2 I could see a 10s recharge, but Foul Feast is clearly inferior to Angorodon's Gaze in every way except low energy conditions (AG req. 15 energy to cast, even if only net 3) since that skill does max damage at a cheaper cost with 1 condition and is usable with none (and twice as often), this requires 1 to be used at all and 3 for max damage. The other comparable skill, Vampiric Gaze, takes more energy and does less damage, but is unconditional and recharges twice as fast. Buffed up! decreased casting time to .25 seconds; this skill has been moved to the Soul Reaping attribute; changed functionality to: "All conditions are transferred from target other ally to yourself. For each condition acquired in this way, you gain 0..45 Health and 0..3 Energy." So its like a non elite Martyr that heals you and lets you gain energy? Wow this is actually kinda good now...I think.. -Kalle Damos :More like a better version of Draw Conditions. ---Jamster--- 20:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Not if you look at the Rech. But I need this on my Necro now... Contagion already was a lot of fun, but now I get Energy Management too. Yeah. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Elite version of Draw Condition Big Bow 20:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Except its not elite..So its like the Non elite Elite draw conditions :::::I can see this being used on most team-oriented Necro bars. It'll become one of the best condition removal (well, transfer) skills out there, and with the changes to the Necromancer's plague skills, you can transfer them to you foes for free or with a net gain of energy (depending on the number of conditions). They've really improved the necromancer's skill line in the past month. ::::::And I thought necros were already a superior profession... -- Fexghadi 00:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::wowowow, all your conditions are belong to me. P A R A S I T I C 01:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This + Plague Signet + Epidemic? :D J Striker 05:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I think this will be nerfed to reduce the healing to the same progression as Draw Conditions. It's a great skill though. :o 06:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Foul Feast > Plague Sending, Life Siphon > Blood Bond, BiP > player that uses energy? You've got offense AND support combos all across your bar, since when did Necros play so well with others? Last I checked, I wanted people to die so I could make minions. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) have a frontliner use headbutt, draw it with this then send back with plague signet for insane daze Not imba Not imbalanced! Compare to Draw Conditions, It has the same recharge and primary effect, with healing for each condition gained. This however, heals slightly more (negligable) and gives energy. HOWEVER! Its Soul Reaping, which is useless for secondary necromancers! Whereas Draw Conditions is Portection Prayers, which is useable by any secondary monk. Furthermore, Soul Reaping has only a few decent skills, and is not usually specced very high on a PvP necromancer (or sometimes in PvE, but often is). Whats more, it makes the necromancer have a different play style to how it is used normally, only targeting foes, targeting allies and foes makes a build harder to use well. Not imba imo. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 07:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Take a MM Necro with Infuse Conditions and this skill, or any other Necromancer and let your Monk have Mend Condition for quick condition removal. Works quite nicely with heroes. J Striker 07:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Not imba ? You are better than a monk for healing conditions ! Same cast/reload/mana than draw condition, but really better side effect (better heal and mana), and you really think this is normal ? The necro have the best e management of GW, and they add this skill to soul reaping. When you see necro in GvG gaining around 10manas each 2seconds, and thus keep spamming hex (and off course condition) on the enemy team, there is a problem. Nicely done Izzy ! 19:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::An FF necro means your prot isn't taking RC, or you don't have a prot. Therefore, it's not imba. (T/ ) 20:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Combo Suppose I am a MM with 430 life and 16 points in Death magic and 13 points in Soul Reaping with Contagion and Infuse Condition. If I use Foul Feast to draw a condition, I'd gain 17.5 life (39 - 5% sacrifice of 430), lose 2 energy (+3 - 5), all nearby foes would gain that condition and my nearest minion would have it instead of me which is practically as good as gone. Not bad. Could be a support minion master build which would keep their entire team covered with any condition your team has ever had. With a paragon with Aggresive Refrain, you could perpetually keep Cracked Armor on the enemy with little or no hassle on your part. But is it possible? Contagion triggers if you have Infuse Condition on you (and a minion of course)? --Eyekwah 12:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :According to Contagion's notes, it will not trigger when Infuse Condition is active. 12:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::It would be nice if they changed it so that Contagion and Infuse Condition work that way. I just keep Infuse Condition and Foul Feast on my OoU MM Hero. -Mike 19:37, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Imbalanced Giving Necromancers draw conditions but better, then placing it in their primary attribute, is imbalanced for reasons that I shouldn't even have to discuss. If your argument is that it's fair because Monks get it too, you clearly don't know much about Guild Wars. Monks don't get energy when they draw and they can't propogate their conditions to multiple enemies at once. If a Necro wants draw conditions he should have to take a Monk secondary which makes him more vunerable where he would normally take something to help him survive (such as warrior or ele). Saying that it's balanced because another class gets it is not only a horrible point, but not a point at all. Should Dervishes get knockdown skills because Assassins, Warriors, and Rangers get them too? But WHY?! Please fix this skill. :I don't agree in saying that it's imbalanced, but it is better than Draw Conditions. Necromancer's didn't have many support skills, and their primary attribute, Soul Reaping, proved to be nearly useless in a lot of PvP (not AB, or HA, though) so they couldn't easily manage their energy. That also explains the reduction of energy cost in some skills that already sacrificed life. Yes, Foul Feast is no doubt superior to Draw Conditions on a Necromancer Primary in nearly every single way (I'm sure I could find something XD), but that doesn't make it imbalanced. -Mike 19:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that just being a better version of another skill does not make this skill imbalanced. Just look at Serpent's Quickness vs Deadly Paradox. Serpent's is clearly better, but Paradox is used more because it interacts with Assassin skills and opens up the secondary profession. I agree that Foul Feast looks very powerful, but I don't think that a Necro will be able to use it effectively since a)they should be focussed on combat, not other players, b)with high Soul Reaping they should have plenty of energy already, and c)the heal is too conditional to rely upon in a pinch. :::Look at the recharge on Serpent's. Before they killed Deadly, paradox >>> serpent's (unless you needed a non-sin skill). This is better than draw in literally every single way. It heals more, refunds it's own energy cost, and is an attribute nearly all necromancers have. Nobody uses this as an emergency heal tbh >.> --Shadowcrest 20:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Soul Reaping in real PvP = lol. (T/ ) 21:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: = lolpwn yes. 7+1 to hit the FF breakpoint, everytime something dies, you gain 8 energy... In HA, stuff dies often (if your team is anything decent.. Or exceptionally crap). --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then complain about Soul Reaping, not Foul Feast. (T/ ) 21:15, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Draw basically doesn't need to bother to exist tbh. The only people who brought it before were the monks who would pull off the RC so they could be RC'd. Why bother using a monk skill slot when you could pack it on a necro who can do it with a completely better skill, since they'll have SR anyway? --Shadowcrest 21:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hi, Draw can be used by any primary profession (well, energy permitting). Foul Feast is tied to Necro primary attribute and so can only be used effectively by Necromancer. Necros are not automatically able to replace every other profession in the game just because of Soul Raping. (T/ ) 21:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It *can* be brought, but it isn't. In addition, necros have access to the condition-transfer skills, which make this even better when used on a necro. --Shadowcrest 21:32, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Agree on imbalancedness. Take out the health gain pl0x. --Alf's Hitman 21:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I didn't know people balled up in real PvP. Fail tbh (T/ ) 21:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Balling does happen, just not on a stupid scale. Choke points, warriors converging, kiting past one another (less common). FF is pretty good, but since there aren't many builds abusing it, it won't get changed. Lord of all tyria 21:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::so i herd those damn Necros who wait at chokepoints with Plague Signet and Illusion of Haste are srs bsns! >.> Random comment: I think that just because every Sabway team uses this, is another reason it's so well loved at the moment. (T/ ) 21:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tbh I'm not sure why the issue of balling came up, since I think only contagion does AoE condition transfer, and its only a niche skill. FF is just nice condition removal if you happen to have a necro, and it lets you run SoD on the prot monk a la dR. Lord of all tyria 21:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Plague Sending and Plague Signet, I think that is what Salad was speaking of with "condition transfer skills", since Plague Touch makes you a meleemancer and that's epic fail. (T/ ) 22:05, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Everyone knows that RC is used primarily as a wtfheal rather than just "dealing with" conditions; Foul Feast doesn't benefit your target with the heal, rather, it "deals with" the conditions, and is mainly for the benefit of the Necro ("free" healing and potetially even energy gain). SoD is good too. ...this addendum isn't an argument but just random thoughts. (T/ ) 22:08, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Fondue Anyone else noticed that the dude in the icon is eating fondue, with that face. MWAHAHAHAH DIE FONDUEEELord Couve 23:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) +33% condition lengthing and -20% runes any sychronization here? draw condtitions states for the same duration this does not.